Swan Bride
by WriterOfTheInspired
Summary: The sequel to Swan Princess. Emma and Killian are a newly wed couple living a happy life until an unexpected someone shows up. Captain Swan. If the picture is a picture of me then the page is just glitch ing sorry
1. A New Beginning

Swan Bride 1

AN: Hello everyone! Welcome to the sequel to Swan Princess! I am super excited to start a new "book" if you will of this series. Writing the first one was so much fun and helped me cope with the wait every week for a new episode of Once Upon a Time. There is a modern twist on this story as well as Swan Princess so there is some slang and modern technology. I saw a couple of comments on me "killing" Charming. Don't get me wrong I love his character in the TV show and I only "killed" him to add layers to the story. For those who were upset, I apologize. With out further a due, Enjoy!

Also there may be typos, the creativity was coming to fast for my hands to type ;)

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Emma POV

I woke up early the morning after the wedding feeling oddly refreshed despite the giant party after the ceremony. Everyone was there enjoying themselves including my new baby sister Grace. I was about to get out of bed when I felt a tug on my arm.

"Don't leave...then I'll have to get up" a moaning Killian grumbled.

"Come on, you have to help Liam with moving your stuff here today" I said. I turned around and saw his head stuffed into a pillow.

"Five minutes while I get changed, that's all you get" I said kissing his head before getting up and shutting the door to my bathroom. I heard a soft "thank you" through a door and a pillow and laughed to myself. Killian and I came back from the party completely wiped out. But, never the less, we stuck to tradition. So, if I'm being real here, it's really OUR bathroom. Our actual room is bigger than my room, this was just as of last night.

I brushed my hair and teeth before slowly walking to the closet where I put on a simple white dress with small lace flowers on it. I slid on my old pair of wore out flats and went to Killian who had fallen asleep...again.

"Killian..." I said.

"Alright I'll get up, but only to see my wife's beautiful face" he said finally sitting up. He looked so adorable with his hair sticking up in all different directions. I tried to smooth out his hair with little success and we both laughed when he looked in the mirror next to my bed.

"Better tame this beast before I go downstairs. You go ahead love I'll be there in a moment" he said walking to the bathroom.

"Okay I'll be in the dinning room" I said heading out the door.

My hair was still slightly damp from the shower I took last night but I didn't care what my hair looked like right now. I made my way down the staircase carful not to trip over my own clumsiness. I walked to the dinning room where the maids had already set everything up for our two new family members. Peter had become an official member of the Charming family seeing as my mom adopted him.

"Emma sweetie! You're up!" Mom said holding Grace in her arms as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Hi, Gracie? How are we doing today?" I whispered to the infant. I got a bug eyed stare as a reply.

It only took Peter two minutes longer before he too came to great me good morning.

"Congratulations on you and Killian's marriage" he said hugging me.

"Thank you Peter" I said hugging back.

I could hear Killian trudging down the stairs behind me and turned to look at him. He leaned in the end of the stair case and gave me a sleepy grin before continuing to move towards us.

"Finally! It's been forever since you got up!" Peter said enthusiastically.

"Sorry mate, had a bad sleep" Killian said sneaking a wink at me.

Peter quickly glanced at me then Killian and back again then simply said.

"I don't wanna know" and walked away seeming disturbed.

My mother, Killian, and I all exchanged laughs at the comment before we all followed Peter to the table for breakfast. The maids had prepared a plate for each of us with eggs, bacon, pancakes, berries, and a glass of milk. I sat next to Killian and my mom sat with Peter on the other side.

"So, I've been thinking..." Mom said.

"Yes?" I asked

"Maybe you could take Peter with us to help move Killian and Liam in?" She asked with pleading eyes.

I looked at Killian for approval. It took him a second to realize why I was looking at him before he said

"Oh, sure, let the lad tag along"

"Cool! I've never really seen where you live and I've been curious" Peter said excited.

"Alright, well, we better head out soon or Liam's gonna complain" I said.

August and Philip would help wanted to tag along but they had work. So, we left the table and pushing in the chairs. Peter was the first out the door but my mom quickly called him back.

"Peter!" She said as he was running down the road.

"I know! I forgot my shoes!" He said running back and apologizing.

"That's okay, just don't forget again, Emma can tell you how painful a rock to the foot is" Mom said.

"We best be going, Liam will be cross with me if we take to long" Killian said.

We had my horse waiting outside with a wagon on the back to move all the stuff.

"Wait" I stopped in front of him and fixed his hair before we left. He rubbed mine in response so it got all frizzy.

"Really?" I said play punching him.

"Ow" he faked grinning.

I wrapped an arm around his waist and we walked slightly behind Peter because we were too lazy to keep up. I know we're supposed to be Husband and Wife now but I still just feel like Killian and Emma: best friends who love each other. I guess that's normal for the first official day as a married woman. Killian's probably thinking the same thing...

〰〰〰

Killian POV

We soon arrived at the blacksmith's where Peter simply stood in front, studying the building. After a long moment of analyzation he simply turned to me and said.

"I like it"

When we walked in Liam was busy packing clothes into crates and boxes. There wasn't a lot of stuff here, only clothes, bathroom stuff, shoes, weapons, and random items from our childhood. After I move in to the castle this will just be an empty house of memories. We don't run the business anymore since we're part of the royal family now but we decided that giving up making swords would be letting all that mom and dad had taught us as children. So, we'll probably still make swords in the castle. Seeing as I'm "Prince Killian" now, everything is done for me. I don't necessarily want everything done for me, but I doubt I'll be aloud to do much work.

"Ah, brother, there you are" Liam said once he turned around to see us.

"Sorry we're late, we had some..." Emma paused and looked at me "...lets just say that some people didn't sleep very well" she finished.

"So, am I invisible or..." Peter said gesturing with his hands.

"My apologies Peter, Thank you for coming to help" Liam said smiling from the child's comment.

"No problem" he replied.

"Alright, we better start moving stuff" I said moving to pick up a box and throw in on the wagon. We all started to move boxes and crates filled with Liam's and my stuff.

When Emma went to pick up a crate I stopped and offered to carry it instead.

"We both now that if anyone should be helping anyone, it should be me helping you, you're way beyond tired" she said.

"Not my fault darling" I said. I should have known that it was no use arguing with Emma. I let her pick up the crate and I followed with others. With all four of us lifting boxes it didn't take long for all the crates to be loaded on the carriage. Peter had some trouble lifting the heavier ones so we left the lighter boxes for him.

"Woah, hold it little mate" I said stopping Peter from carrying a heavy sword off the rack.

"Don't worry Killian, I've lived on a ship my whole life, I got it". Sure enough he carried the sword to the carriage with ease. 'Well alright then' I thought. We continued to carry swords and weapons to the carriage until everything was packed up, leaving the furniture of course.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, I'm gonna miss this place" Liam said throwing an arm around me.

"Me too, brother" I said. Emma then took a sword of the carriage and waved it around as a test.

"I like this one" she said. Peter smiled and grabbed a sword as well. Before we could say anything, all we could do is watch as Emma and Peter dueled each one laughing at the other. Liam and I looked at each other and grabbed swords as well.

"Watch out Swan, I'm coming for you" I said playfully switching with Peter.

"You can talk Prince, but can you face the music?" She asked.

'Oh, you'll see' I thought charging forward. I blocked her blow and then did my father's own trick. I faked a charge then stepped backwards chat hung Emma just before she hit the ground.

"Okay, okay, you got me, I'm impressed" she said turning around when I released the hold I had on her. She kissed my cheek...for the 3rd time today.

"Oh, you're a real tease today aren't you, love" I said grabbing her arm and swinging her back to me. I held her waist and leaned forward but was stopped my her hand. She whispered in my ear.

"There are children present" she said chuckling as she looked at Peter fighting Liam. Liam purposely let him win and Peter triumphantly dropped the sword and jumped up and down.

"Yay!" He shouted. Liam chuckled and stood up from his place on the ground.

As we were about to leave the house for the last time, someone could be seen running down the street.

"Emma! Killian! Liam! Oh my goodness!" a female voice shouted.

"Aurora?" Emma said running forward to greet her.

They embraced as they reached each other. They then continued running towards us.

"I'm so glad I caught you guys. 1. Congratulations again on the marriage and 2. I just wanted to say farewell since I won't be seeing you as often once you move" she said smiling. That's Aurora, always very sweet.

"Well, thank you, glad to see you too" Liam said.

"We were just about to leave, talk about perfect timing" I said.

"I'm on break, I need to get back to work though so I just wanted to stop by and say goodbye" she said.

"Okay, we'll miss you" Emma said hugging Aurora tight.

We finally got Emma's horse and started to walk back towards the castle.

"Can I run ahead?" Peter asked about 10 minutes from the castle.

"Sure but stay in our sights or mom will kill me" Emma said.

"Ugh, fine, you guys are to slow" he said running ahead some and then started walking again.

"So, I'm gonna have to lay down some new home rules because obviously we don't have the same rules as you two did. So, 1. No shoes on the carpet 2. No food anywhere but the kitchen 3. No sneaking out after midnight (I've broken that one so..) 4. No fighting the guards 5. Don't be rude. I think that sums it up" She finished.

"Oh no, Liam, we're walking into a prison" I joked.

"Don't worry brother, we're only in for the rest of our lives" he joked back.

Emma play punched both of us and laughed. We eventually made it to the castle and when we got to the gate Peter was already opening the door and going inside. We brought Beauty around the back to the stables and Emma lured the hoarse into her boxed in area with a carrot.

"Here beauty, here girl" she said and the white horse quickly followed her in.

"Good girl. You guys go ahead, I need to feed the horses" she said.

So, me and Liam moved all the boxes of stuff to the back of the castle where there were guards waiting to bring it up to our rooms. Like I said, we weren't aloud to do a lot of work. Knight and Rocky were still in the royal stables from when we brought Emma home. That was a fun day, I can still remember the way Emma thought for sure she was gonna win and then I surprised her by beating her. She's so cute when she's surprised. One thing I noticed is that even after getting married Emma is still Emma, still my beautiful strong Swan. I think it will stay that way for a few years hopefully.

〰〰〰

Emma POV

When I was done feeding the horses, I headed back inside. Liam and Killian had gone to look at their rooms and put their stuff away so I removed my shoes and headed upstairs to what was Killian's and my new room. I opened the door to find Killian looking around...luckily he wasn't changing or anything.

"There you are, love" he said pulling me to him.

"Now" he said closing the door.

"There are no witnesses" he said kissing me.

We just stood there gently swaying as we kissed. It was so funny how he was complaining all day because of Peter.

"We're lucky that no one noticed us, otherwise everyone would want to see Prince Killian and his Princess Emma" I said when we stopped kissing. He flopped down on the bed and I followed.

"We can skip dinner if you want" I said.

"If there's one thing I love more that sleep. It's food" he said laughing.

"You love me most though right?" I said.

"Well..." He joked.

I tackled him and I ended up on top of him.

"Say you love me most" I said threatening to ruffle his hair.

"No! Swan! Not the hair!" He joked as we both laughed.

"Oh yes the hair" I said.

"I love you most!" He finally said.

I responded by kissing him again and this time he rolled me over and he was on top.

Just then I heard the door open...'UH OH' my brain screamed. We quickly pulled away and sat up to find Peter just staring straight forward in shock.

"Sorry, I gotta learn to knock" he said.

We both blushed furiously and looked at him apologetically.

"What is it lad?" Killian asked kindly with a pang of annoyance in his voice.

"Mom says dinner is almost ready" he said closing the door again.

Killian looked at me and I put my hands over my mouth in shock. I then rolled backwards laughing. The look on his face was hilarious.

"We're never going to get privacy are we?" He said.

"Probably not, no" I said still laughing.

He groaned and laid back down next to me.

"So, how do you like the room?" I asked turning to face him.

"As long as you're here it could be bright pink and I wouldn't care" he said.

"Aww you're sweet. You know, that can be arranged" I joked.

"I'll kill you" he joked back.

"Jeez calm it" I said kissing his cheek and standing up. I fixed my dress and then turned around to help him up.

"On second thought, skipping dinner doesn't sound so bad" he said.

"Don't even think about it, blacksmith, you're getting up" I said pulling his arm to get him standing straight again.

"Fine" he said linking arms with me as we headed down stairs.

〰〰〰

We all sat at the big table in the dinning room where dinner was served to us. Peter tried not to make eye contact with me or Killian through out all of dinner. I felt bad, like I had permanently scarred my (as of like 2 days ago) brother. Grace was sitting in my mom's lap taking a bottle.

"You want me to hold her so you can eat?" I asked.

"That would be great sweetie thank you" she said handing Grace to me.

I continued to give the little baby milk as she latched her arms onto my arm. I could kind of see myself in her. She had green eyes like mom but instead of being blond she had black hair, again, like mom. Killian leaned his head to rest on my shoulder.

"She's a cute little lass" he said. I knew what we were both thinking...

'This is what it will be like when we have a child'

I blushed a little at the thought

After 20 minutes or so I handed Grace back to my mom so I could finish my food. My brother still wouldn't look in my direction and I glanced at Killian nervously.

'Did he think we were..' I sent a mental message.

'I believe so...' He sent back.

'Oh god, what have we done' I asked mentally.

I think Liam picked up in the awkwardness and just kind of looked at me funny before returning to his food.

"Peter?" I asked. He slowly looked up at me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. He slowly and awkwardly got out of his chair and I followed him into the main hallway out of sight.

"Okay, so when you opened the door...Killian and I were just messing around, okay? Don't feel weird about it, we were just kissing" I explained kinda fast.

"I just felt like I was...interrupted something" he said looking at the ground.

"No, no, you're fine" I said giving him a reassuring hand on the shoulder.

"Okay" he said giving me a toothless smile.

"Alright then" I said and we both headed back to the table.

I looked at Killian, Mom, and Liam and already knew what they were thinking so I simply mouthed

"Problem resolved"

〰〰〰

Killian POV

When we were done with we all said goodnight to each other and headed off to bed.

"Okay I have to go to my room and get a night gown so you stay here" I said.

I quickly brushed my teeth, hair, and changed into a simply shirt and pants then flopped into bed. I was behind happy to finally get to sleep. Emma came back 10 minutes later with a blue night gown on and her bathroom stuff. She brushed her hair and her teeth then returned to the bedroom and climbed under the covers with me. We snuggled up next to each other, exhausted and just before we fell asleep I noticed the light was still on. Someone had to get up to turn it off but we were both to lazy to do it.

"Wait, who's going to turn off the light?" I whispered

"This is the fun part" she replied as she slightly sat up and clapped twice. Suddenly the lights went off.

"Motion sensor" she whispered.

"Thank the gods. Goodnight Swan"

"Goodnight love"

"I love you"

"Forever and always"


	2. Authors Note

Hey Captain Swan people! My inspiration tends to drift as I write stories because it is a major way to express emotion for me. Anyways my inspiration has drifted to a different couple for the time being so the next chapter of this story won't be up for a while. I wish I could do something about it but my brain has a mind of it's own (LOL). So hopefully Adam and Eddie won't break our hearts anymore then they already have in season 5 part 1 when it goes back on the air for part 2 but I have no doubt they will. I shall return as soon as my brain decides to come back. So everyone have a magical Christmas Break and Merry Christmas! And if you don't celebrate Christmas then Happy Holidays!


End file.
